


The Desire Above All Else

by Holy_Leonards



Series: The Cock Twitch Zone [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Deadly Synthetic Semen, Finding Shaun, Intimate talks, Kissing, Light crack, M/M, The army - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Nate talk about how to find Shaun when it gets...intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desire Above All Else

_Two men, both of the sword. One has been a dick for more than two hundred years. The other, a freshly melted popsicle that fought the evils of communism in the war that ended it all. They have met with each other under strange circumstances. A stolen baby and a not-so-skinny Malone with a few suits playing kidnappers. But what they really desire is beyond all of these things. It can, and will, be found...in the Cock Twitch Zone._

 

The detective and the survivor sat across from each other in the stuffy office. The synthetic man was looking over the pristine skin of the man before him.

“That was some great fighting back there, mister...”

“Just call me Nate.”

“Nate, yes, a fine name indeed.”

They both looked around awkwardly until Nick continued.

“So, you're here for my services?”

“I need to find my son.”

“Well, give me all of the details. Try to give as many as you can because I need all of the help as possible in order to track the little slug down for you.”

“Where to begin?”

“Right from the beginning.”

“Okay.”

Nate took in a deep breath before starting.

“I had just gotten back from the service when my wife, Nora, gave me a surprise get home present.”

Nick's eyes got wide.

“Look, I didn't mean that far, buddy.”

“Sorry.”

“But you were in the service? You mean the brotherhood?”

“No. I mean THE service. I just got back from my tour of duty in the army.”

“You and what army, Nate?”

“The United States Army!”

Nick froze.

“You're a ghoul? No offense, but you look mighty fine for a ghoul.”

“No I'm not a ghoul.”

“Then how are you living? Top notch genes?”

“I was frozen in my vault.”

“Vault 111?”

“How did you know?”

“My old boyfriend used to talk about all of the delicious popsicles in there. I dumped him after finding human parts in his freezer.”

Nate looked horrified.

“Don't worry. There weren't any baby parts in there.”

“What if word got around that there were more in the vault?”

“I doubt it, as soon as I kicked him out of the house, the diamond city police shot him dead in the street.”

Nate looked sick. He put his head in his hands.

“Anyways, Nate, tell me more about your time in the service.”

“How is this related to finding my son?”

“I once worked with a guy who was in the service and I am interested in knowing if you might know him.”

“Well, I was sent to Alaska, but I never saw any action. I was stationed at a base that repaired the power armor that they used up there. I specialized in fusion core function. I got sent home after making a small mistake that resulted in this.”

He pulled back the sleeve of his vault suit to show the scars going all the way up his right arm. The entire arm looked like the stock of a well worn rifle. Little scratches and holes and rough patches all the way to the shoulder.

“I'm sorry to hear about that.”

“It wasn't too bad. Nora didn't mind it.”

“You always talk about this Nora, who was she?”

“My wife, obviously.”

“That's not so obvious. You could easily have had a girlfriend or a friend. How did I know you were married?”

“I'm not anymore. She was killed when my son was taken.”

“Oh, sorry to hear that.”

Nick looked down, embarrassed. But, he now had a chance with him.

“Did you see anyone before that?”

“No. How is this related to finding my son or seeing if I knew some guy you worked with.”

“Because I'm interested in ya, okay?”

Nate looked shocked.

“Hey, I'm not here for a date, I am here to find my son.”

“Would you want to know what I did before the nukes?”

“I want to find my son!”

“I was a police officer. I lost my wife too. She was shot and I have never been the same.”

Nick was still looking down and tears were forming in his eyes.

“You okay, Nick?”

“I feel a connection with you. One I haven't felt since she was shot.”

Nate reached over and touched Nick on the shoulder, his fingers accidentally tearing through the worn fabric.

“Honestly, me too.”

Nick looked up with tears rolling in and out of the holes in his skin.

“Really?”

“Yes. I am sick of looking for my son. I give up. I'll never find him. For all I know, he was taken a hundred years ago and long dead. I want to enjoy myself for once since the commies turned my life upside down. I want you.”

They both stared at each other in silence. They looked deep in each others eyes.

“I've got a bed upstairs if you want to talk a little more privately.”

Nate nodded. Nick took the veteran's soft, smooth hands and brought him to the worn looking bed at the top of the wooden stairs. They sat down next to each other and took a good long look at each other.

Nate loved Nick's face. The scratches and holes made perfect shapes. They made him feel good about the scar up his arm. For once he realized just how beautiful a person could be, inside and out. He leaned in and planted his lips on Nick's. Nick grabbed Nate's head and they were really getting into it. Nate's tongue slipping over the synthetic flesh of Nick's tongue. They would mimic each others movements. Then, a breather.

“Nate, you wanna go a little further?”

“More than anything in the world.”

Nick undid his coat and wrestled off his trouser. He then pushed Nate back and unzipped his vault suit to reveal the untainted flesh of his chest.

“Not a sign of radiation.”

“I haven't been out of that hole for long.”

“You're about to be back in one.”

Nick climbed on top of Nate and worked the suit down just enough for his penis to pop out. He then slowly leaned back until it was in between his cheeks. Nick then leaned over to the front of the bed and got a bottle of pre-war lube from between the mattress and the frame.

“I've been saving this for special moments.”

He turned around and squirted some of the lube onto the tip of Nate's penis. He tossed the bottle behind him and got up. He centered the penis and slowly descended upon it. It slowly slipped in and the two men groaned as soon as it was fully submerged.

Nate was surprised at how warm Nick was on the inside. He imagined a robot would feel cold and metallic. Not this...human.

Nick started rocking back and forth, causing Nate's penis to move in and out a little bit. The warmth and movement was a lot for both of them. It was a quick one for sure, with Nate only lasting three minutes before unloading his pure semen inside of Nick's synthetic orifice. Nick crawled off and started finishing himself.

“Nick, come here.”

Nick walked over to where Nate's head was. Nate opened up.

“Put it in here.”

Nick started working his junk over. He could rub up and down faster than any man could. He let it go and it flew right into Nate's mouth. The synthetic semen was sour and Nate could only swallow a little before spitting the rest on the floor.

“Sorry about the taste.”

“It is semen, is it supposed to taste like sugar bombs?”

Nate's stomach growled.

“Oh no.”

“What, Nate?”

“My stomach. It...ugh...hurts...”

His skin turned pale and he leaned over the bed. He started to vomit. He vomited more and more. With each heave, it got more red. He was soon gushing blood from his mouth. Nick panicked and seized up. Nate soon stopped flowing blood...and moving altogether. Nick cried out for help. Diamond City Security came busting in and took Nick out in handcuffs.

 

_Two men with one desire, love. Love for another man, but at the cost of a life. Just another day in...The Cock Twitch Zone._


End file.
